1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device having a thin membrane that includes a sensor element. The sensor device is advantageously used as an airflow sensor for detecting an amount of air supplied to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of this kind of sensor device is disclosed in JP-A-2001-50787. In this sensor device, a cavity is formed in a semiconductor substrate, and a thin membrane made of an insulating film is positioned to face the cavity. This sensor device is used as an airflow sensor for detecting an amount of air supplied to an internal combustion engine. The amount of air is detected based on temperature changes sensed by a temperature sensor element included in the thin membrane. Small particles contained in an airflow hit, or collide with, the surface of the thin membrane, and thereby the thin membrane formed by an insulating film is often damaged. To increase the mechanical strength of the membrane against collision of foreign particles, edges of the membrane where the stress of collision concentrates are reinforced by polyimide resin.
In a process of manufacturing the conventional sensor device, however, an additional process for reinforcing the membrane edges with the polyimide resin is required. Further, the amount of polyimide resin reinforcing the membrane edges is decreased by abrasion with the foreign particles that repeatedly hit the membrane surface for a long time use because the polyimide resin is soft. The same problem is common to other sensors having the thin membrane, such as a gas sensor, a humidity sensor, or an infrared sensor.